


Not Skip

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [110]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Giant Ball pit, Sherlock is annoyed, Tumblr, everything is brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Two unlikely characters are in an over-sized ball pit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Skip

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:That's hilarious XD Okay, two unlikely characters are in an oversized ball-pit.
> 
> (Are you a fan of Cabin Pressure, because that’s where I’m going here)

  
"Skip, it’s a ball pit, isn’t that brilliant" shouted Arthur bouncing   
excitedly among the plastic balls like an over grown six year old.

"For the last time, Mr. Shappey, I am not your ‘skip’" snarled   
Sherlock, trying to wade through the spheres, his usual elegant   
movement somewhat impeded by the smooth plastic.

"Oh, are you play acting Skip, er I mean _Mr.Holmes_ " asked Arthur trying   
(unsuccessfully) to wink at Sherlock, clearly not believing for a   
second that the man in front of him wasn’t his Skipper, causing   
Sherlock to groan and sink into the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren’t familiar with Cabin Pressure, the main joke in this is that Skip, or Martin, is voiced by Benny.


End file.
